


Babydoll & Daddy

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After-care, Cuddles, Daddy Dom Shiro, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Smut, daddy dom, ddlb, little lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Daddy always takes care of his Baby Doll





	

**Author's Note:**

> ╮(─▽─)╭ Shameless daddy kink and ddlb smut
> 
> *not edited*

There's something painfully erotic about having pressure on your neck. To feel your airways constrict and feel the blood rush to your head. It was all so painfully erotic.

And now- and now Shiro's hand was wrapped around his neck. Hand pressing down tight enough to where Lance was on edge but not dizzy. Dizzy yet, anyways. They were pressed close. Bare chest flushed together so impossible close they could feel their hearts beat as one. Lances toes curled tightly.

One hand was cradling his throat tightly, like a jewel in a dragons hoard, the other- his prosthetic- gripping his hip so tightly that they both just knew it would bruise. Lance stared down into Shiro's eyes, cock flushed heavy against his thighs and mouth dry.

The air was stifling. Heavy sensual tension suffocating them both and Lance would chuckle at the irony if he could. Mind you Shiro's hand was still gripping his throat. He shivered when sharp teeth nicked at is collar bones- another kink of his, biting. Lance sighed. Shiro truly did spoil him.

His back arched when Shiro licked a flat stripe over his nipple, moaning low and feathery when Shiro stared him in the eyes. And wonderful clear sign of dominance that had Lances cock all but leaking now. And Shiro too. He sat thick and heavy under Lance, cock aligned up perfectly with Lance's ass. At any time he could push in, seeing as Lance was already stretched open wide from Shiro's fingers, vanilla flavored lube smeared thick and heavy.

It was frustrating. All Lance wanted to do was be fucked and choked like a cheap whore, not endure such a lovely torture as this. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it? He didn't think so. Or maybe that was the brat in him coming out.

Lance felt like prey caught in a predators trap, being utterly toyed with and he fucking loved it.

All too soon the slow atmosphere was gone and Lance was (if not somewhat harshly) slammed on his back on the bed with Shiro's hand now tightening against his neck. He moaned out, "Shiro", and the man above him grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

Anticipation curled heavy in his gut. His hands clawed at the soft silk sheets underneath him, eager, and Shiro smirked.

Cheeky bastard.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

The pressure was gone off his throat and he whined out, needy and pathetic. Shiro just chuckled huskily and Lance huffed. "Fuck me Shiro! C'mon!" All he got in return was a smack on the thigh. The pain burned deliciously against his sensitive skin and Lance all but sobbed.

Shiro was so fucking mean.

"Now baby doll, you know what you call me when we play. Don't be bad. And watch that pretty lil mouth or els...-" The threat and promise (Lance knew it was a promise, experience did that to you) was left hanging empty for Lance to fill in the blanks on his own. Whining softly, he fluttered his lashed and pouted, just how he knew Shiro liked, "I'm sorry Daddy I'll be good."

Shiro's eyes darkened. Grey eyes stormy and teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, "Good boy." The words made Lance flush. He'd always be a good boy for his daddy. "Since you're such a good little Doll for Daddy, how about I give you two choices; both apply, you just get to choose which one goes first. You up for it?" Lance preens. 

True he wants to be fucked like that's all he's for, but when Daddy treats you so softly like this, rough hands stroking thighs and eyes so smoky tender, Lance just wants to giggle deliriously. "Always Daddy", It comes out like a purr. "I fuck you now and eat you out after- or, I eat you out and then fuck you?"

His breath stutters. Those are... Those are some very "exciting" options. Options that make him wanna ride his Daddy's cock for all its worth. He truly is spoiled. "First one Daddy, I-I still wanna..." He trails off. Face flush, eyes glistening, and lips rosy red. The perfect doll.

"You still wanna get choked" Stated not questioned and Lance nods. Shiro leans down to press a cute chaste kiss on his lips, a little calm before the storm. It leaves a pleasant feeling to tingle in his chest. "What's are safe word Baby Doll?"

"Peach"

"Good Boy"

His hips are canted up and Shiro grips his cock and slides into Lance with no resistance. The process is rugged and hard. Shiro's thick and uncut, all eight and a half inches of him sinking deep into Lance and he positively mewls. His eye lids flutter close, the feeling of finally  washing over him.  His hip is gripped and the hand is placed back over his throat, no longer edging him but completely in control oh how much air he gets.

Shiro slides almost completely out before slamming back in. "O-Oh fuuuck" Lance moans like a cheap slut and the hand grips tighter, a silent watch your mouth. He whimpers and dugs his nails into Shiro's shoulders, Shiro grunts and slams hard and fast with a brutal pace. Lance chants "Daddy Daddy Daddy" over and over, nails taking into his Daddy's back, eyes rolling in the back of his head and thighs trembling. 

His breaths come out short little spurts, and he so desperately wants to touch his cock but thats a big no-no. So not fair. Shiro grunts out a throaty "Lance" and its so fucking nice. He thinks he's gonna come from Shiro's cock in his ass alone. "Da-daddy please, I need it, I need you. Please let me come"  And Shiro like the bully he is, huffs a laugh and grinds his cock hard into Lances prostate.

His eyes white. He can't breathe but it feels so good, and his body is convulsing and he thighs are shaking and- and oh~ Shiro's coming hard and deep in his as a and Lance feels it coating his insides. Lance practically milks him for all he's worth and gives little moans that resemble kitten purrs. His Daddy treats him so well.

Shiro growls and shoved himself in harder, like he's trying to become one with Lance and Lance paws pitifully at his chest, little sobs coming out broken. The hand on his throat loosens. He still hasn't come yet.

Shiro slides out with a grunt, a little pleased smile gracing his lips. "Good dolly, so good for his Daddy aren't you? Yes, yes you are. Shhh Let Daddy take care of you" He says when Lance makes these pathetic little noises.

He gently turns Lance over and then shoves him face down ass up in the bed. Lance moans. This is what he wants. As much as he loves soft daddy, Daddy Dom Shiro is his favorite. All rough and rugged, treating Lance like the slutty sex doll he is. Its complete and utter bliss. His ass is perked up in the air, slick and wet with come and pub sliding down his thighs. Its filthy. He loves it.

Couldn't ask for anything better.

Rough hands slide his ass cheeks apart and he jerks up when something warm and wet wiggles itself in his ass. His moan is practically a scream this time. Shiro skips the foreplay and buries his face in Lances ass and eats him like the last supper. Tongue wiggle and fucking inside him; trembles wrack his body. God bless Shiro and his oral fixation.

He screams long and loud when a finger nudges its way in beside the tongue, poking and prodding at his prostate. He comes hard- almost violently so. The silk sheets do little to muffle anything and Shiro keeps licking. Its too much. His legs are literally shaking and tears are streaming down his face. Overstimulation was a love-hate thing for him.

Safe word. Fuck what was the safe word again!?

Fruit. Some kind of fruit. How what was it!? He can't think because Shiro's fucking hand keeps prodding at his prostate and tongue keeps licking outside his rim and its so fucking hard to think. This was just fucking peachy. Peach-y....Peach...

Oh! Oh!

"Pe-peach! Peach Daddy, too much!" He sobs/screams and instantly Shiro stops. "Oh baby, Daddy's sorry, too much?" Lance shakily nods, tears streaked on his cheeks and lip bitten raw. He's fucked out and sensitive and he feels good. He feels little and small. All he wants is to cuddle his daddy now and maybe watch some kiddy movies.

Shiro presses a sweet kiss to Lances forehead and Lance latches on like a leech. Shiro chuckles and goes into 'Daddy After-care mode'. "Daddy's gotta clean us up Doll, you gotta let go"

He pouts and shakes his head no, cuddling closer. He always was clingy in little mode. "Okay baby, cuddles and movies?" Eagerly Lance nods and let's go so Shiro can put on his favorite movie, Mulan. Lance won't ever admit it aloud, but he loves feeling a mess. Having Shiro's come in him and his own painted on his skin always felt like a dream come true. It just made everything more-... More real , ya know?

When they first started dating it was like some fantasy type shit. Basically too good to be true and Lance didn't want to fuck it up by bringing Shiro into his weird kinks, not saying DDLG & DDLB was weird. He just didn't know if Shiro was into that type of stuff. And he had no intentions of letting Shiro finding out, even if he did suffer from drops by himself and often got stuck in little space which was often, and scary ass hell.

He doesn't want to remember how many times he had to bring himself back just to be shaking and crying. Wanting to call out for Shiro- His Daddy but couldn't. He suppose it wasn't all too bad though. One of those particular moments brought him and Shiro to this stage of their relationship. Who would have thought that all this time Lance tried to hide his true self, that Shiro would turn out to be a Daddy Dom. They both were idiots, no doubt about it. But they were each others idiots and thats all that mattered.

Lance smiled dopey and wrapped his arms around himself, giggling softly. He felt so happy. Shiro returned and put the movie on, and Lance climbed into his lap and clung like a sloth. Shiro wrapped strong muscled arms around his torso and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Yhupp, Couldn't ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ddlb and ddlg, Daddy Dom Shiro And Baby Doll Lance is my aesthetics


End file.
